Digimon Corazones
by Luis Omega
Summary: El digimundo esta siendo corrompido por un poder oscuro diferente a los demás... solo un grupo de jóvenes Argentinos tienen la suficiente fuerza en sus corazones para salvarlo... ( todos los hechos transcurren en la actualidad en Argentina )
1. rumbo a lo desconocido

**es mi primer fic... espero que les gute**

SkullDevimon observaba atentamente el mundo humano, ese lugar de seres inferiores según el y que le impedían que logre su objetivo.

En otro lugar distante, Omegamon también observaba ese mundo. Ambos con diferentes propósitos pero con la mirada fija en una misma persona... Era un dia normal en la vida de Lorenzo, demasiado normal, el siempre sintio que a la vida le faltaba algo. Si bien tenia una buena familia, muchos amigos y una gran inteligencia, siempre por alguna razón se sentía vació. El siempre inventaba historias para escapar de la realidad y recién ahí, en su mundo de fantasía, se sentía lleno. Ese día aparentemente normal, el llego desde el colegio a su casa para continuar con una de sus tantas historias, una sobre un mundo virtual y fantástico, el mundo digital. Si bien, el sabia que los digimons eran criaturas ficticias productos de videojuegos o series de televisión, el tenia el sueño de tener su propio digimon y su propia aventura en ese extraño mundo. Ya de noche, el seguía escribiendo sus aventuras digitales en su computadora hasta que de pronto, se produce un corte de luz en su casa.

- ¡ Maldición ! ¿¡ Justo en este momento pasa esto? - protesto enfadado. Entonces escucha una misteriosa voz proveniente de su computadora, una voz que lo llamaba.

- ¡¿ Quien es ?! - pregunta asustado. La pantalla de su computadora se prende y en ella aparece un ser que parece reconocer.

- Soy Omegamon, el caballero real... y necesitamos tu ayuda.

- ¿ Mi... mi ayuda?.

- Si, el mundo digital esta apunto de corromperse por un poder oscuro que aun desconozco, tienes que ayudarnos. - ¿ Pe... pero por que yo? - pregunta Lorenzo sorprendido y asustado a la vez.

- Por que tu tienes el poder suficiente en tu corazon para poder desaparecer la oscuridad del mundo digital, asique ¿ Que decides?. Lorenzo todavia no podia creer lo que le estaba pasando y tenia miedo, pero por otro lado, sentía la necesidad de ayudar a ese mundo que tanto amaba a pesar de no ser real.

- ¡ Si ! ¡ Acepto este desafio ! - responde dejando la inseguridad de un lado.

- Esta bien, cuento con tu ayuda, pero no puedes hacer esto solo, te enviare a alguien. En ese momento la luz vuelve y el celular de Lorenzo se transforma en el famoso digivice color rojo. Del mismo sale una luz que se transforma en un elecmon. ¡ Elecmon ! Su digimon favorito.

- ¡ Hola, soy Elecmon mucho gusto !. Lorenzo todavía no lo cree y piensa que se esta volviendo loco.

- Ho... hola Ele... Elecmon - dice este nervioso.

- ¿ Por que estas asustado Lorenzo ? Parece que nunca viste un digimon - comenta divertido el pequeño digimon color rojo. Después de un rato, Lorenzo se tranquiliza y recibe un mensaje de Omegamon en su digivice.

- Lorenzo, puedes usar este digivice para ocultar a Elecmon asi como tambien sanar sus heridas que se vayan a producir en alguna batalla y para ingresar al mundo digital, tambien posee la función de volver a ser un celular normal cuando tu quieras.

- ¡ Genial ! Ya voy entendiendo jeje todavía no lo creo.

- Pues tendrás que creerlo, me volveré a contactar contigo cuando te necesite, cuento con tu ayuda.

- ¡ Si Omegamon ! ¡ Elecmon y yo nos esforzaremos !. Omegamon corta la trasmisión y Lorenzo decide que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era dormir, total, había sido un día largo...


	2. Entrada al digimundo

**holaaaaaaaaa quiero hacer unas aclaraciones de esta historia ya que no pude hacerla en el primer capitulo ya que lo subi desde el celular xD..**

**1) como dice la descripcion, esta historia sucede en argentina y los personajes son los compañeros de mi curso jaaj**

**2)el genero esta en rated T, si bien no ahora, pero mas adelante habra partes violentas xD**

**3)habra nuevos digimon creados por mi y nuebas lineas evolutivas para digimons ya existentes e.e ( cada vez que aparezca uno que no conozcan, voy a dar una pequeña descripcion de ellos al final de cada capitulo )**

**4)quizas paresca media aburrida la historia en un principio pero a medida que se desarrolla la trama se pone mas interesante se los juro jajajaj**

**5)los capitulos en si son cortos, pero se van a hacer mas largos a medida que transcurra el fic**

**bueno ya dejo de joder y los invito a leer y comentar si gustan**

Lorenzo desperto tarde como siempre, pero igual no importaba porque era sabado.

- uuf, que sueño raro que tuve - agarra su celular y revisa para comprobar si todo esta bien - todo bien por suerte, creo que tengo que dejar estas historias - se dice a si mismo.

Cuando se estaba a punto de levantar de la cama, escucha un ruido raro abajo de esta. El revisa cautelosamente levantado las sabanas y de repente aparece Elecmon debajo de la cama y empieza a salta alegremente por todo el pequeño cuarto.

- ¡por fin!¡porfin despertaste! - grita Elecmon exaltado.

- ay, entonces no fue un sueño... pero igual, callate que mis padres te pueden escuchar.

- ¿ estas ahi Lorenzo ? - se escucha una voz que provenia de su celular y este se transforma en el digivice, era la voz de Omegamon.

- buenos dias Lorenzo, tengo tu primera mision.

- ¡hay dios no puedo creer que este pasando esto! - grita Lorenzo emocionado.

- pues veras Lorenzo, como te dije antes, un poder oscuro se esta apdoerando del digimundo y corrompiendo a varios digimons. Tengo informes de que un DarkBirdramon esta causando estragos en la zona norte del digimundo,, tu mision es purificar a ese digimon con la ayuda de Lecmon y conseguir la mayor informacion posible sobre el asunto.

- si entiendo pero... ¿ como entro al digimundo ?.

- como ya te dije tambien, tu digivice es capaz de hacer eso, solo tienes que apretar el boton del medio y decir "pasaje digital". Eso es todo, cuento contigo.

En ese momento, la comunicacion se vuelve a cortar. Lorenzo empieza a pensar sobre lo que podria llegar a pasar y se sentia un poco inseguro y emocionado a la vez. Pero Elecmon le dice:

- vamos, yo se se que tu puedes, ademas, siempre estare a tu lado.

Lorenzo al escuchar esas palabras se siente completamente seguro.

- bueno... ¡entonces hagamslo! ¡PASAJE DIGITAL!

De repente, un portal se abre en medio de su habitacion, el, mas seguro que nunca, lo cruza junto a Elecmon. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos y como si fuera un sueño, Lorenzo aparece en el digimundo. Era justo como se lo imaginaba.

- ¡ es increible !¡ es igual que el anime!

- ¿ que es un anime ? - pregunta Elecmon, confundido.

- no importa, despues te explico pero... todo esto es increible, todavia no lo creo.

- emmm tenemos algo que hacer ¿ recuerdas ? - dice Elecmon confundido por la actitud de su compañero humano.

- ah cierto, pero ¿ a donde hay que ir ? ah si, quizas el digivice diga para donde queda ese lugar.

Cuidadosamente, Lorenzo y Elecmon van caminando segun los que les indica el digivice hasta llegar a la aldea de los Koromons. Al llegar, estos parecian muy asustados.

- si, aca debe ser donde DarkBirdramon esta atacando - dice Lorenzo explorando el lugar.

- pero Lorenzo ¿ donde estara ? no veo nada en el cielo.

- si ya lo se, pero es mejor que estes preparado Elecmon.

Pasa un largo momento de tranquilidad, Lorenzo seguia explorando con gran curiosidad el lugar sin prestar atencion a Elecmon, que estaba preocupado por si DarkBirdramon atacaba en cualquier momento...

**DarkBirdramon : Birdramon corrompido por la oscuridad.**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado xd, y sino, comenten para ver en que puedo mejorar ajaja soy nuevo en esto xdddd nos vemosssssssssss**


	3. RedGarurumon

**Bueno acá el tercer capitulo espero que lo disfruten y comenten para ver en que debo mejorar**

_- ¿ estas seguro que ese chico puede seguir adelante esta misión ? - pregunta Magnamon mirando directamente a Omegamon._

_- estoy seguro que Lorenzo puede hacerlo - responde Omegamon decidido._

_- de todas maneras, nosotros también elegimos humanos para que ayuden. - agrega Sleipmon._

* * *

_ Lorenzo se encontraba junto con Elecmon en la aldea de los Koromons. Continua explorando muy alteradamente el lugar y a los digimons de allí sin percatarse de que Elecmon seguía preocupado._

_- ¿ Omegamon estará en lo correcto en unirme a este humano ? - se preguntaba. _

_Lorenzo hacia y hacia preguntas ya sumamente descabelladas sobre el mundo digital. Esto le causaba cierto aprecio por toda la curiosidad de ese chico a pesar de su preocupación._

_De pronto, se escucha un rugido tipo de dragón, por fin, DarkBirdramon había llegado al lugar. Lorenzo toma su digivice y lo analiza._

_- si... es DarkBirdramon de atributo virus, nivel adulto y su ataque especial son las llamas oscuras - al ver todo eso y el tamaño de ese digimon, volvió esa inseguridad en el._

_- no te preocupes Lorenzo, ¡ yo lo derrotare ! - grita Elecmon_

_Elecmon se lanza rápidamente al ataque._

_- ¡ super trueno mortal ! _

_Ese ataque no dio resultado y prueba con otro._

_- ¡ cuchilla relámpago !_

_Otra vez sin resultados. Allí es cuando Elecmon se dio cuenta que mientras su enemigo siga en el aire, no lo iba a poder atacar, ya que sus descargas de electricidad no tenía gran alcance. El sigue atacando en vano hasta que DarkBirdramon logra tomarlo del suelo con unas de sus garras y lo lleva al aire y una vez ahí comienza a torturarlo._

_Los pequeños Koromons empiezan a huir aterrorizados de la pequeña aldea, mientras que Lorenzo sin saber que hacer, su pequeño compañero que apenas acababa de conocer estaba siendo lastimado gravemente por ese gran digimon oscuro. Mira su digivice una y otra vez como tratando de ver si con ese aparato se pudieran solucionar las cosas._

_Hasta que en un momento sintió algo, algo en su corazón. Era el mismo dolor que sentía Elecmon en ese mismo momento._

_- por fin lo entendí - dijo Lorenzo - para poder ayudar a Elecmon tengo que sentir lo mismo que el, y para que su poder aumente tengo que aumentar mi valor, mi confianza, mi ser..._

_En ese momento su digivice y Elecmon empiezan a billar al mismo tiempo. _

_- ¿ que es esto ? - se pregunta Elecmon -el poder fluye por todo mi cuerpo._

_Esa luz cegó a DarkBirdramon haciendo que soltara a Elecmon y este cayera al suelo. _

_- ¡ Elecmon digievolves a... REDGARURUMON !_

_RedGarurumon empieza a atacar con grandes descargas de electricidad, que esta vez si tenían un largo alcance provocando que el digimon oscuro cayera al suelo. Inmediatamente, RedGarurumon se lanza sobre su enemigo y empieza a morderlo con sus afilados dientes. DarkBirdramon trata de liberarse pero no logra hacerlo ya que RedGarurumon usa su ataque especial. _

_- ¡ AULLIDO ELECTRICO !_

_Lorenzo mira impresionado._

_- ¡ es increible ! ¡ siento como tu poder corre por mi cuerpo ! - dice alzando su digivice._

_Finalmente RedGarurumon derrota a su enemigo y Lorenzo logra purificarlo obteniendo los datos de Birdramon en su digivice._

_Todo vuelve a la normalidad. Los Koromons regresa alegremente a su aldea que por suerte no había recibido ninguna daño de la batalla. Elecmon se acerca a Lorenzo._

_- armamos un gran equipo Lorenzo - dice el digimon sonriendo._

_- espero que siempre sea así -dice Lorenzo con la misma sonrisa._

* * *

_Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, un chico con un digivice azul los observaba desde lejos._

_- je, Lorenzo me acabas de sorprender, pero aun eres un novato... no sabes lo que te espera..._

_El extraño chico se marcha montado en un raro digimon..._

**RedGarurumon : nueva forma adulta de Elecmon, básicamente igual que Garurumon pero con los colores de Elecmon y mucho mas fuerte.**

**bueno eso es todo nos vemos y comenten si quieren xD**


End file.
